


A Belly Full of Warmth

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Series: Not Technically Sins [2]
Category: sin 七つの大罪 | sin: Nanatsu no Taizai | Seven Mortal Sins (Anime 2017)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Burping, F/F, Farting, Hell, Lactation, Large Breasts, Pre-Canon, Pregnant, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Mammon has been left with a large debt, 500,000 demon children, a pair of heavy lactating breasts, and a lot of stress. She finds comfort in Beelzebub's endless stomach. Could this be the start of her fortunes turning around for good?





	A Belly Full of Warmth

“Mammon, you could’ve told me,” said Asmodeus. The two Demon Lords were talking in Asmodeus’ room, in the chamber of Pandemonium in the depths of Cocytus. “Not that your belly isn’t sexy as fuck, but if you didn’t want him to knock you up, I have plenty of ways to prevent that.”

“I thought he’d be different,” said Mammon.

“There’s no shame in carrying a condom,” said Asmodeus.

Asmodeus was dining on her favorite meal. A platter of used condoms with shot glasses of nectar. Even if she didn’t have sex with any humans in the world above, gathering their bodily fluids was easy with her demonic magic. When she returned to Cocytus, she would spend the rest of the day replenishing her magic with the juices of her followers.

She untied the end of the condom and squeezed out the sticky semen onto her tongue. Asmodeus rolled it around in her mouth, savoring the unique flavor of the cum. Every dollop of semen was different, and she loved discerning the various tastes and life experiences of the men she squeezed it from. Even the samples that weren’t appetizing could still be rubbed across her body like a lotion, glazing her breasts and stomach with a sticky white layer of jizz.

Asmodeus pinched her nipples between her fingers, feeling the tips harden as her fingers left a trail of sticky residue while pulling away from her chest. She loudly moaned, her entire body twitching with carnal delight. She would have reached for her favorite sex toy, but she had no idea which one would best satisfy her. So she placed her semen-covered fingers into her pussy, and began teasing her clit while she spread her labia open and closed, letting the twitching pink folds breathe in the warm, musty air of her bedroom.

“Don’t be shy,” she said to Mammon. “I have dozens of unopened condoms, filled with the freshest, warmest cum. Milked from my favorite cocks and balls.”

“Do you have his?” asked Mammon.

“I fall in lust with everyone. The only way I can tell who the semen belongs to is when i open it, and by that point it’s already filling my stomach,” said Asmodeus. “Yours is looking plenty full.”

Asmodeus rubbed Mammon’s stomach. “Don’t forget to invite me to the baby shower.”

Mammon and Asmodeus had visited the surface nine months ago, enjoying the nightlife together. Mammon found herself in a hotel with a human man who seemed charming. They married, and it was thought she would continue to see him again. When she returned to the surface to find him, he shunned her. Mammon had said she was rich, and he thought that meant she could provide childcare for herself. There was no need for him to intervene.

With no other options, Mammon exposed her breasts before him one last time. The same bosom that had drawn him in many months ago had grown larger, two full cup sizes, since he last laid eyes on them. However, the veins were visible and the color and texture of Mammon’s areolae had already begun to darken. There were many men on Earth who would say that Mammon had become sexier this way, but the man who impregnated her was not among them.

Holding him in place with magic, Mammon put her nipple in his mouth. Almost instinctively, his lips wrapped around the browning tip, and sucked. The first spurt of breast milk that Mammon produced went into her would-be husband’s throat. While her nipple was in the grip of a man she despised, Mammon felt a new sensation awaken in her loins. The warm temperature passing through her nipples, releasing onto her soft flesh, gave her a sense of relief she was unaware of. The pressure in her chest lightened.

“You’re going to be a father, don’t run away from me!” said Mammom, feverishly spraying her milk into his mouth. Much of it landed on his face, dripping from his forehead down into his clothes.

“That’s absurd!” said the man.

“Growing in my womb are several thousand children,” said Mammon. “If you doubt my fertility, place your hand to my stomach and feel! They’re your children too!”

Mammon’s stomach would expand to no bigger than a human woman’s. Yet inside her, 500,000 lesser demons were gestating. Enough to fill an entire town on Earth with her children. The man could feel them moving. It felt unlike the movements of a human woman, and caused him to recoil in fear. Mammon kept pumping her milk into his mouth. Filled with fear, the man released his lips from her nipple and took off as fast as he could.

Mammon stood in the middle of the street, her nipples growing stiff from the cold, her milk forming a puddle at her feet.

She returned to Cocytus and sat upon her throne. Her stomach protruded from the edge of the seat, standing out in the cold depths. Her demonic magic was exerting itself to not only keep her safe from the cold, but her children as well. She removed her clothes, becoming stark naked, and waited to fall asleep.

“Sniff sniff,” said a quiet voice from the corner of Pandemonium, echoing off the empty walls. “Sniff sniff. Something smells sweet.”

“Is that you, Beelzebub?” asked Mammon.

“I’m hungry,” said Beelzebub. She was always hungry. Her room in Pandemonium was nothing more than a giant pantry and ice locker with a bed. When Beelzebub wasn’t taking care of Cerebus, she was dining in private.

“I don’t smell anything sweet,” said Mammon.

“It’s not the smell of a crisp fart after a meal. It’s the original food, of life itself,” said Beelzebub. “Mammon, you’re lactating. I’ve tasted many delicacies, but never breast milk. Is it okay if I drink?”

“I can pour you a cup...” said Mammon, reaching for a goblet.

“It’s freshest from the source,” said Beelzebub.

“You’re not a baby,” Mammon said.

“Let me do this for you. No matter how much you’re producing,” said Beelzebub, removing her maid outfit and stripping down to her underwear, showing off her stomach, “I can drink it all.”

Mammon and Beelzebub left Cocytus, heading upwards into Mammon’s domain. They found a secluded spot, away from the eternal fights of the hoarders and the wasters, and relaxed. Beelzebub rested across Mammon’s lap, aligning her head with the Demon Lord’s dark, erect nipples.

“Your nipples are pretty,” said Beelzebub.

“Yours are cute, too,” said Mammon. “They’re so small and pink.”

Beelzebub blushed. “I haven’t eaten since this morning. Fill my stomach with your warm, creamy breast milk.”

“It’d be my pleasure,” said Mammon.

Beelzebub raised her head. She grabbed onto Mammon’s belly with one of her hands, getting a feel for the semi-firm flesh. Her palm pressed against Mammon’s navel, which had turned into an outie from her pregnancy. Mammon was large, though barely larger than the human women that demons resembled. Something about her womb was able to contain thousands of offspring in a space much smaller than would be necessary.

“That feels good. I haven’t had my stomach massaged like that in a while,” said Mammon. “Tell me if you can feel them.”

“You’re very fertile,” said Beelzebub.

“Consider it my desire for a family,” said Mammon. “Even if he isn’t around, these children will have six wonderful aunts to care for them.”

Beelzebub licked the underside of Mammon’s breast. Her tongue went up the curvature of Mammon’s soft chest, leaving a trail of saliva behind. When the edge of Beelzebub’s tongue flicked against Mammon’s nipple, she let out a small cry of pleasure. It was sharp, and had sent a small ripple of pleasure outward from her breast. Beelzebub traced her tongue around Mammon’s areola, gently stimulating it until she covered the tip with her tongue.

Then she began to suck. Cute slurping and sucking noises came from the gap between Mammon’s breast and Beelzebub’s lips. Her suction was stronger than any of the pumps Mammon had used, and the precision of her tongue far more arousing. Mammon felt her nipples growing hot. Tiny drops of white liquid began to fall from her areola, followed by a large squirt from her nipple.

Beelzebub grabbed onto the sides of Mammon’s breasts with her hands, and sucked as hard as she could. Milk flowed from Mammon’s left breast. Beelzebub wanted to suck her dry before moving onto the right one, but the pleasure had begun to grow. Even with only the barest of stimulation, Mammon couldn’t stop her right nipple from spouting a sticky-sweet stream of milk onto Mammon’s panties.

The milk was flowing strongly. There was so much of it that Beelzebub could only keep it in her mouth for a few moments, sloshing it around and enjoying the flavor, before she swallowed it and another spurt from Mammon’s breasts emptied into her mouth, filling her up once again. Her tongue was covered in the flavor. She could taste the fat in the milk, mixed with a mildly hot cinnamon-like flavor. There was an indescribable third flavor that could only come from Mammon’s demonic heritage. It was unlike any food she had tasted on Earth, but for a demon, it was delectable.

The symphony of sucking and gulping noises was arousing Mammon. The way Beelzebub sucked at her nipples, with the intensity and eroticisim that her children could not possess, was a wonderful sight. Beelzebub had been captured by her flavor and the light touch of magic in her breast milk, unable to think of anything else except drinking it.

“So this is the magic of a mother’s love,” said Mammon to herself. “My chest is feeling so much lighter. Thank you, Beelzebub. I haven’t felt this wonderful in a long time.”

Beelzebub pulled her mouth off Mammon’s nipple. The last drops of milk she had swallowed fell into her stomach. Beelzebub tried to move across Mammon’s lap, to reach her other, overflowing breast. As she scooted across Mammon’s thighs, the two of them could hear the sloshing of milk inside Beelzebub’s petite belly. Her stomach had already swollen slightly from the gallons of milk she had drained just from the left breast. It hung over the edge of her panties. Beelzebub’s incredible metabolism meant this flab would vanish on its own, but the sight of it was rare and beloved among the demons.

Mammon poked Beelzebub’s navel, hearing the sounds of her mother’s milk sloshing around inside the archdemon’s stomach.

“You’re a hungry girl,” said Mammon.

“You have more milk in your other breast,” said Beelzebub. “My appetite hasn’t been sated.”

“Drink me dry. I love the feel of your lips on my nipple,” said Mammon.

Without hesitation, Beelzebub latched onto Mammon’s other breast. Milk was already dripping down from her inverted nipple. Beelzebub’s tongue licked up Mammon’s body, going underneath her breast before sticking and sucking to the nipple. The milk had mixed with the sweat on Mammon’s body, giving it a mildly sharp flavor that Beelzebub didn’t mind. She sucked Mammon’s nipple, drawing out little spurts of milk.

In tiny gushes, they layered themselves over her tongue, filling her mouth until Beelzebub had to swallow. Her loud gulps could be heard around the fields of hell. The hoarders and wasters pushing eternally back and forth ceased their motion for a moment, glancing at the two demons engaged in pleasure just beyond their reach. They wanted that milk for themselves. Mammon hadn’t even bothered to inform the souls on her watch that she was pregnant. They only figured it out for themselves when they could no longer avoid noticing her growing belly.

Mammon noticed that her elbow was now pressing against Beelzebub’s stomach. She had heard tales of Beelzebub’s petite figure growing larger after eating, but her demon’s metabolism was so strong that witnessing it was a rare sight. Beelzebub kept gulping, slurping every drop of warm, sugary milk from Mammon’s nipple until all she was doing was coating Mamon’s pink tip in her saliva.

Mammon panted heavily. A line of transparent juices ran down her leg. Beelzebub released her mouth from Mammon’s breast, feeling something sticky underneath her legs.

“Are you okay?” asked Beelzebub.

“It’s alright, darling,” said Mammon. “Playing with my nipples so skillfully. It’s no surprise I came so hard. Look at that cute pudge you’ve built up.”

Beelzebub removed her maid outfit. The front of it was already sticky with Mammon’s milk. She was wearing only her underwear. While her breasts remained the same size, her stomach was now hanging over her waistline, giving her a muffin top that made her navel all the more visible.

“Thanks for the meal,” said Beelzebub. She followed it up with a loud belch that smelled of sugar. Her belly shook. Mammon pressed her pregnant belly against Beelzebub’s. Mammon’s protruding navel pushed itself into Beelzebub’s belly button.

“You’re more ready to be a mother than I am,” said Mammon. She placed her hands underneath her breasts, lifting them up. Tiny spurts of milk shot from her nipples. “Even with an eternal life, I don’t have the time I need to feed and love all my children.”

“Don’t waste your milk,” said Beelzebub, letting out another belch. “It’s really tasty. Now I’m hungry again.”

Beelzebub’s stomach happily shook as she returned to her level of Hell. It was a short walk from Mammon’s place to her own. Once she got past the chambers resembling intestines that made up the entrance and exit, she was greeted by a wide plain where the souls of the damned rested, in a mixture of all sorts of food and drink that combined to make something barely nutritious. It was the toilet of Hell, and for the demons that inhabited this place, the entire level was simply a toilet in itself.

This included Beelzebub. Mammon’s nutritious milk had quickly passed through her system, leaving her with a sharp feeling pressing against her bladder. She waved hello to Cerberus, the three-headed dog who was now resting in his corner of the swamp, and found a spot along the banks of the sloshy river.

Several souls of the damned crawled up along its banks. They opened their mouths wide, behaving as Beelzebub’s loyal dogs. It had been ages since they had something to drink other than the diluted water from the dirty, icy rain that fell across the hellscape.

“I’ve got some pee made from Mammon’s breast milk for you. If you’re good, I’ll try to spray it into your mouth. If you’re lucky, I may be able to spray all of you,” said Beelzebub.

“Beelzebub’s the greatest!” said one of the souls.

“Give us everything in your belly!” shouted a second.

“I’m thirsty for Beelzebub’s love!” said a third.

Beelzebub dropped her panties, hiked up the skirt of her maid outfit, and spread her legs apart. She stood at the bank of the river, and gently pulled on her labia, revealing her fresh, pink pussy, still dripping from Mammon’s gentle fingers. Her clitoris was starting to peek out from under its hood. Beelzebub couldn’t entirely tell how much of the pleasure flowing through her body was from a desire to urinate, and how much from arousal.

“Drink up!” said Beelzebub.

As the Demon Lord of Gluttony, Beelzebub’s stomach, while not limitless, could hold more than average human’s. The same applied to her bladder. Beelzebub pressed down between her thighs, and let loose a great wave of urine. A pale yellow fountain sprayed from between her legs, drenching the souls of the damned in her scent.

“Mark me, Beelzebub!”

“I’ll drink it all!”

“It tastes like Mammon!”

For the particularly eager ones, Beelzebub sprayed it directly into their mouths. Liters of Mammon’s milk turned into urine covered the souls in a shower. Even this momentary, if perverted, moment of joy in hell would be short lived. Every soul that received Beelzebub’s urine would smell like her. It would draw Cerberus’ attention, and the three-headed dog would play with the souls that smelled like its master. Cerberus always played roughly. They were lining up to be targets for Beelzebub’s pet.

Yet they would continue to almost enjoy it, because in that moment, she had shown them love. Beelzebub’s stream began to shrink, drawing itself away from the souls and onto the shores of Hell. In the end, only a small tinkle came out, creating a puddle underneath her feet.

Beelzebub was exhausted. Her bloated stomach hadn’t gone down yet, and she had worn herself out pissing onto the damned souls. She leaned against one of the rocky outcroppings, not even bothering to pull up her panties.

At that moment, a lesser demon wandered into the third circle. Her purple hair, tied into a ponytail, was accentuated by her short-shorts and fingerless gloves. She was not allowed into Pandemonium, but hadn’t been assigned a circle to watch over. She had no interest in going to Earth either. All she remained was a wanderer of Hell, waiting for the right person to fall into her good graces.

She had been trying to make friends with Cerberus, but the dog had thrown her familiar across the third circle. All she knew was that he landed somewhere on the ground, and she was willing to crawl through the muck to get it. The ice here couldn’t affect her. She had control over water anyway.

As she crawled through the slimy hills, she noticed a pair of fleshy legs suddenly approaching her field of view. She raised her head and sniffed, only to be greeted by a quick blast of hot wind that had an unexpectedly sugary scent to it. It smelled like the air coming from a can of whipped cream, but the smell that remained afterward had undeniably come from an ass.

She coughed, and stood up, looking at the girl who had blasted on her.

“Did you just fart in Levi’s face?” asked the demon girl, quickly waving her hand in front of her nose. “Levi won’t stand for that!”

“I didn’t see you there. My apologies,” said Beelzebub. “If you want, you can fart on my belly. It’s really all my stomach’s fault for having had this much to drink.”

“Levi doesn’t care about your flab! You wait and see, someday Levi will be better than all of you!” said Leviathan. “Behemoth! Where are you?”

“I could just ask him...” said Beelzebub. She let out another burst of gas. While her stomach felt bloated, it didn’t feel cramped like it usually did after a big meal. She couldn’t wait to get back to Pandemonium and sleep this off.

Mammon was busy in her workshop. Her breasts had filled up moments after Beelzebub left. The amount of milk needed to feed 500,000 infants was making her nipples sore and her breasts heavy, and the babies hadn’t even been born yet. She exited into the main throne room of Pandemonium, and saw the rest of the Seven Mortal Sins, with the exception of Belial and Astaroth, waiting for her.

“Mammon, I heard your milk is a great pick-me-up before a battle!” said Satan. “I’ve got some real unsavory types to deal with, so let me suck your tits before I go.”

“Mamo,” said Belphegor, lounging around playing her video games. “It’s too much effort to move my mouth to your boob. You can squirt it into my mouth. It sounds good.”

“Yay, a milking party!” said Asmodeus, twitching her fingers between her legs, teasing her clit in the middle of the room. “You know I love being covered in white, sticky things. A mother’s breasts have a kind of forbidden sexiness that even my lovely bosom doesn’t possess.”

Mammon was about to cry tears of joy. “Girls. You don’t have to do this.”

“Beelzebub told us all about it,” said Satan. “After she drank, she said she could truly understand your feelings. You’re one of us, and anyone who messes with us, I’ll show them why not to!”

“Why not bottle it? It’s less effort that way,” said Belphegor.

“You know I love to suck on cute pink tips and watch it squirt out,” said Asmodeus. “Milk and cum and grool taste so much better from the tap. If you ever want me to give your belly an erotic massage, come on back to my room.”

“I love you all!” said Mammon. She exposed her breasts to the room, and a line of milk began to run down her nipple. “My children will have the best aunts ever. I actually wanted to show you something.”

Mammon pulled out a bottle of liquid. It looked like a fruit juice. A fine mixture of Earth fruits and Hell fruits had been blended to create something with psychosomatic properties. It was deceptively delicious, but the effects would be random unless Mammon added one final ingredient.

She teased her nipple out of its inversion and placed it near the lip of the container. Mammon squeezed her breasts, and drops of milk fell into the glass. It bubbled up momentarily, before a milky white color was added to the mix.

“If that’s how potent it was on a demon, imagine how it’ll be on a human,” said Mammon. “The entire world will help raise them. Perhaps I’ll start in London.”

Beelzebub was in the back room, sleeping soundly. When she awoke, she would be ready to help Mammon until her plan was complete. Except this time, she’d have the other Seven Mortal Sins on her side.

**Author's Note:**

> The anime never gave us pregnant Mammon, and only gave us one shot of her lactating, but that's enough to make her a character I want to focus more on. She's known love and loss and motherhood, and is still traveling around the globe and seeking hedonistic pleasure. It's possible to a demon and a mom.


End file.
